Protector and Assassin
by Shadowslasher2000
Summary: Percy gets betrayed by his girlfriend and he leaves camp. Not a normal P A story, enjoy!¡. ;?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh. Review please! Helpful criticism accepted. I will update the next chapter as fast as I can. Thank You. ^_^**

Chapter 1: Betrayer

Percy P.O.V

I ran to his cabin as tears started to overwhelm him. How could she do this to him, after all they've been through, wasn't that enough. He even had to prove to Athena that he was worth dating her daughter.

Flashback

"You need to fight and survive a Kampe", said Athena with a cunning light in her eye.

"ohgg come on, you are telling me to beat the guardian of Tatrtarus", I said with a mad gleam in my eye.

Athena said "Obviously isn't that what I said", told me in her superior tone. "Now cover your eyes" said Athena as she burst into her true form and teleported to the location and sure as hell there was the Kampe with its lower body of a dragon, snake hair like Medusa, and various animal heads snapping and snarling around her waist. As if that wasn't enough, she wields poisonous scimitars. "There you go that is your challenge" said Athena

I thought, ohh boy this is going to be a challenge, if this I have to do to get to date Annabeth with Athena's permission then I will face this challenge.

I then scanned the surroundings. I uncapped my trusty sword/pen Riptide and charged. I rolled as the Kampe reacted amazingly quickly and stabbed at my heart. I then slashed her left arm, it was not a serious wound but it was long and painful. The Kampe screeched and began doing complex maneuvers that I parried desperately. I then made a water clone out of thin air. My control over water had improved because I had practiced every day when I had time. While the Kampe battled its second opponent, it forgot me for a second and I took the opportunity and I beheaded it. After 4 seconds it came back to life and bowed down to me.

"I am under your command master, said the Kampe with its raspy voice.

"I want nothing with you", I said and Athena herself come to me and, said

"Well done Perseus you have achieved what hundreds failed to do, therefore I give you permission to date my daughter". I was happy I could actually date Annabeth without Athena glaring murderously at me. "Now time for you to return to Camp Half-Blood" said Athena.

I went back to camp hoping Annabeth was there to greet me, but no such luck. I then went to my cabin to put my stuff away when I saw another person's stuff, mystified I went to the dining pavilion to eat. Then I saw that there was another person in my table.

**As I say again please be nice. Give me comments on how to write better. Thank You. Review!**

**Best regards,**

**Pilotwater2000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I really appreciate the reviews so keep them coming. ****So on to the story. {^_^}**

Chapter 2

Percy P.O.V

I walked over to my table and sat down while watching the new boy. He was about 2 years younger than be, you could say he was handsome except he had a broken nose and overly large ears and he was getting mobbed by a whole lot of people. I wondered why. Then snippets of the conversation came to me …"man he is awesome" …"he took down two dracaena without training wow"! Instead of talking I decided to sit in my table. As soon as I sat, the boy came up to me, no swaggered up to m and shouted "Get of my table boy"

I replied quietly since Octavian had implied that quiet voice can sometimes make it more threatening than shouting. I replied" So it's your table is it, well sorry to burst your bubble but I am the son of Poseidon so this table is mine, and any way I am older than you. With that I started eating. This action infuriated him more than anything I said, because it showed that I didn't give a pickle jar (put your own curse word if you wish on the underline) about him.

He boasted" Well did you know that I beat two dracaena without any training"!

I calmly replied" I do now, now that told me that and what are you doing in my table"? He was about to reply when a sea scent reached my nose and Poseidon appeared.

He said "Meet your new brother Maos and did you hear that he took down two dracaena without training".

"I've been hearing that all morning", I said

"Well be nice to your brother", he said and then he personally invited Maos to his palace. I was angry would be an understatement I was furious, when was the last time he invited me to his palace, I thought, none, he hadn't even invited me to his palace once!

Everybody began flocking him again but I still had my old friends Annabeth, Nico, Stoll brothers, surprisingly Clarisse, and some people in Athena cabin who were looking at him with resentment. I went to bed early so I wouldn't meet him face to face. In the morning I decided to go to the sword arena, that the only place where I can vent my feelings. I was literally crushed when I saw that my girlfriend was hugging my idiotic, boastful, know-it-all of a brother. Good thing I decided to hide behind a bush and listen in.

"I love you Annabeth", Maos said

"I love you too", said Annabeth with no hesitation at all.

"How are we going to tell it to my stupid brother", replied Maos

It has been a day since I came back and they are already on a relationship. I didn't know how long this relationship lasted. I couldn't stop the tears from coming through. Now they decided to kiss deeply and with passion. This shattered my heart into a hundred pieces. I left silently.

**End of Flashback**

As I went back to my cabin I ran as tears overwhelmed me. This question went through my head the whole time, What do I do now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author goes on the podium. "Hey guys what's up". Silence. "Hey I said I am sorry for not updating this week I went to a vacation trip and I had no internet there, so please no angry comments okay"? **

"**Grab the pitchforks"! , shouted the people in the audience.**

"**What noo! I said I was sorry!", shouted the author. Angry mob crowds author.**

"**Well you saw what happens to authors who don't update in time, so don't be one of those authors, or the MOB (scary voice for THE MOB) will get you, well on to the story lads", said the narrator. {^_^} Oh and guys give me ideas for the stories and as always review. **

**Chapter 3**

**PERCY P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep at all that night; this question kept going in my head, what is my plan of action. I couldn't believe even my girlfriend who I trusted with my life would do this to me. I woke up in the morning feeling down and depressed. I now decided to burn all the pictures with me and Her (Annabeth) I lit up the match and I burned all them all, but I was careful to separate all the other pictures with me, Nico, and other of my **real** friends. I stuffed my possessions in a bag, which was not much, and I left. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere but here that's for sure. I wandered for days drowning myself in my sorrow. In the nights I would most likely cry myself to sleep for I was now loved by no one. Even my parents were dead.

Flashback

Chiron informed that my parents were dead and there was a specific smell of chaos (imagine what chaos would smell like, different people equals different ways of imagining things) whoever that person was they would pay!

End of Flashback

Time skip 10 years

Artemis P.o.V

I was walking down the street after a really frustrating meeting in Olympus; I was calming myself down because that fool Ares thinks he knows everything. Uggg they make me so mad! I was just walking down an alley when I saw two drunken young men beating the crap out of a familiar 30 year old homeless dude. So I went up to them and told them" get your hands off him".

The first dude replied in a sultry tone "Hey babe want to have a date tomorrow". I just kicked him in the shin broke his arm and turned him into a jackcalope, a crippled jackalope at that, and all that was done in a fluid five seconds. The other guy just ran for his life. Ironic indeed, I thought. I would have killed him, but I was felling merciful today. I then looked over to the injured person that I thought was familiar. I helped him up and he said" Thank You L-Lady Artemis". I stiffened. His voice sounded really familiar, then I knew it was the savior of Olympus Persues Jackson.

"Percy what happened to you? , I asked him.

"I am alone in this world Lady Artemis, nobody wants me around anymore, Annabeth she moved to the next hero who could give her glory, while was left behind. I have no reason to live, just kill me", he pleaded. "I am not going to kill you Persues for you are too valuable for that", I said.

"Even now you deem me of my worth, I am just a pathetic old man". "I do not feel resentment toward any of you for you did what you had to do", and with that said he slumped over unconscious. I teleported to the council and put Persues down on the floor. Immediately a roll of questions bombarded me.

"What are you doing with him?"

"Who is he?"

"Why did you bring a filthy man here?"

"I will answer your questions, have patience", I said. "First of all this is Persues Jackson, Savior of Olympus, and I am trying to help him out after all he has done for us". "I am proposing that we give him something to do and jet him the way he was 20 years ago, not a homeless person who is filthy and dirty. All the Olympians agreed to that and Zeus said something in Greek and Persues was back to being back to the way he was, and to wake him up I slapped him.

Percy P.o.V

I woke up felling better than ever before except my cheek burned like hell. I immediately exclaimed "What the hell!" READ THE BOTTOM

**Hey guys sup. I just wanted to say review and I've been getting reviews about making chapter bigger and from now on my chapters will be 700-2000 words. Thanks guys and once again please review. I will be continuing the story when I get at least 15 reviews.**


	4. Author's note

Hey guys! What! I moved to a new place and I had to settle in and I had to make new friends and stuff. So I decided that I need to ask the readers something. What pairing would u guys like, here are the choices: Annebeth (boo!), Artemis, My OC or some other person. Tell me in the reviews! Oh I almost forgot, Thanks a lot for the support and for defending me "No one you know". I really appreciate it. Thanks for all the reviews guys; I read every single one of them (-_-). Bye will update when one character gets 15 votes first! See ya! Have a nice new-year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! Have you missed me? Very much? Not at all? Well that's for you to decide and me to continue with the story. Perhaps you might be wondering where I was this past month, well let me satisfy your curious little minds. I just moved to this place a couple weeks ago and our stuff just arrived! So as your epic author (me!)I decided to upload a chapter. Oh and as a gift to Gold Testament I will be longer chapters now. Thanks for all the reviews, and yes I do read every single one, even the bad ones. Continue to review I really appreciate it. Thx [^_^]. OH, I almost forgot I am looking for a beta for this story if anybody would like please just comment. Appreciate it!**

**Chapter 3**

Percy POV

Ahhhh! My head hurts like hell, why was there a woman in front of me? What is going on? All these questions and more rang through my head. Then it all became clear. Everything that happened throughout the last 10 years came back to me. All that burned through me was rage, unconquerable rage. They had left me, left me when I was nothing, when I was tortured to the brink of insanity and I had scars all over my body to prove it. They had given me liquid that could make the gods tremble in fear.

That liquid was called asrothil, it unleashes the demon inside you for a short while and it had a lasting effect, it worms in your soul and rips half of it and takes its place. If I destroy the demon soul I will perish with it for a body cannot live without half its soul. The demon soul comes out when I am supremely aggravated or really angry. It destroys everything it sees; I will have no control over my body in that time and only watch as a bystander.

This was taking place now, and I had to stop my rage or the gods will perish, but no luck I was transforming. I watched as my body as the demon controlled it, gave itself a sword named Asorathe (Aso-raath). All this happened in less than five seconds. All the gods could only watch as I changed into a hooded figure with full black robes and a midnight black hood (It's just Ezio with all black robes; sorry I am not good at describing that kind of stuff). I could just watch but everything I saw was in red, I knew I had to control this but no avail. I was thrust into the confines of my own mind while the demon part of me laughed maniacally. "Let me go!", I screamed out. I could not move for it was his territory and I could do anything he wanted.

"I will once we had a little chat", he replied coolly.

"What do you want?", I replied for there was no chance I could defeat him in this state, where he controlled my body and I was in his part of the soul.

"Why do you owe them this responsibility, why do you care for these petty gods? THEY HAVE DONE NOTHING FOR YOU!", he shouted the last part loudly.

"They are family and they always will be even if they have betrayed me", I said calmly."And anyways why would you care?", I asked as curiosity overwhelmed me.

"I am you, I share your experiences, your mind, your body and your soul", he said.

"Get out of my head now!", I shouted. He seemed to understand and withdrew from my mind but before that he vowed to do something that chilled every fiber of my body.

"You will love someone and that someone will the death of you and when that happens I will be there to take revenge on all of them", and with that grand prophecy he left to the confines of his own part of his mind.

The robes on me disappeared leaving me with the clothes I had before, a nice green hoodie and blue jeans, before I could check myself of any internal and external injuries came my best friend Mani(Maa-ni). He was dressed in his black hoodie , khaki cargo pants, and of course his long black hair which came up to his shoulders. He was a fun loving guy who loves danger and was always joking around.

Mani P.0.V

I appeared out of thin air to find Percy, my best buddy, transforming back to the old Percy. I was pissed, only when Percy was thoroughly angry would he do that, but before I could ask him what happened, I saw all the Greek gods staring at me. "Sup", I shouted out.

Artimis POV

"What the hell?!", that was the only thing in my mind. Why was this 15 year old Indian(from India) doing in our Council Room? For this seemed to amuse him even more for he started laughing. But Ares couldn't see this "kid" was powerful, for he was standing on front of all of us gods and all he was doing was laughing.

Ares POV

Why in the world was this punk kid laughing, I will put him in his place and I ran towards him in a full charge. He was laughing harder. This made me angrier and so I used my full power and summed my broadsword and did a full side swipe with a power of knocking a huge building down but he still laughing evaded my attack with a sideways jump.

Percy POV

Ha, this was becoming funny as hell do I started laughing too, Mani was my partner, I trusted him with my life, and he did too with his own. We were the assassins of Chaos and Order, my allegiance with Order and his with Chaos. We are insanely powerful with epic costumes, yup nothing mattered more than costumes and of course our names were epic too. His was Asuran(Assu-run) in his language, Tamil for your information, meant demon. Mine was just Inferno, not cool like Order but I could live with it. I knew he was just playing with the god of war so that was the reason I was laughing. He knew it too so he flipped over Ares and kicked with enough force for his legs to go clean through. Nasty right? I told him but he tells me that's it's his style of fighting. Evade a lot then when your opponent underestimates you like Ares did he shows his strength. Ares disappeared in a show of golden dust. I wasn't worried but apparently Zeus was.

**Thx for reading and to all of you that review thank you! I really appreciate and for that beta position if anyone would apply that would be appreciated. The winner for the poll is… Artimis of course all of you probably knew that. REALLY REALLY appreciate if you review thx bye! OH and I will introduce Mani character later on. Now the first one that gets this riddle right will get to ask one question about anything that is going to happen in this story. So try your best and don't cheat by using the internet!**

**What is my favorite food?(not a riddle but try your best :P)**


End file.
